Hell's Daycare
by x.Not.A.Spy.x
Summary: Frieza, Raditz and Cell are turned into toddlers and entrusted into Goku's care! What could go wrong? Everything! It might get a little dark, but hey it's villains!
1. Chapter 1: New Punishment?

-Authors Note- Copied from my DA Account :3 -

Frieza stared off into the craggy red horizon that was his home for the past years. He didn't know how long had passed since his- humiliating- defeat by the hands of Goku. He looked over at the other two standing beside him, Cell and... Radish? He didn't care WHAT the spiky haired fool's name was, the Saiyan was weaker than him.  
He remembered why all three gathered there, and looked back to the horizon. The ogres said King Yemma had a "special new punishment" for the three that'd be "better" for them. He growled, Cell turned to look at him. "What's your problem?" He asked, glaring at the humanoid-lizard. He glared in response.  
Raditz sat in the corner of the group, sitting with his head on top of his knees. His tail wagged curiously behind him, grabbing at rocks and such looking for something to do.  
A small ball of light appeared in-front of the trio, they all stared at it with Cell attempting to sense it's energy output to no avail. The ball began to grow in size, eventually being the size of a small basketball. Raditz's tail reached out and poked it. Frieza and Cell looked at him, pissed, but it was too late. The ball engulfed them and stopped as soon as it was the size of the rock they were standing on.  
When the light faded, the trio were shocked to see they were smaller- or the world got bigger. Raditz didn't know which, but Cell had realized what exactly happened. Frieza was shocked, and felt the overwhelming urge to cry. He bit his lip, trying not to cry, but a few tears escaped.  
Raditz looked around, and was shocked to see his tail was a lot closer to his shoulders than he remembered, and his legs were more stubby and infantile. He gasped as he realized what happened. He began to grin, his first smile of true happiness in years. "We're... children!" He laughed, bouncing up and down, glad to have his childhood years back. Frieza cried out in pain, as Raditz landed on his regrown tail- which was half as large as his entire body. He punched the spiky haired child, and realized his strength was cut by a quarter. His eyes widened, more tears filling his eyes and blurring his vision.  
Cell stood stock still, staring at his hands. "...What." He muttered. He was somehow still in his final form, but he wasn't as tall as he used to be. He was a little bit chubbier, especially his fingers. He looked over to his short term allies, and he began to laugh. Frieza was the chubbiest of them all, His cheek-flab the size of his fist. He realized his hands were barely the size of an apple. He put his hands back to his sides, and looked closer at Frieza. He looked like he was about to cry. He began to laugh-  
His voice was very high pitched, like his first form but less scratchy.  
All three of the ex-villains began to cry.

-  
King Cold clamped his hands over his ear holes. "DAMNIT WHYYYY," He shouted. ",I JUST GOT A DATE WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEEN?!" He turned and faced Cooler, who was holding a crying pint-sized Frieza.  
Bardock stood but feet away holding Raditz-by his tail- who was also crying. Tora, standing behind him, covered his ears. "You sure you're doing this right?" He shouted, trying to be heard over the child's screams. Bardock growled loudly and chucked the child at his friend.  
Dr. Gero was frantically trying to get Cell to calm down, he gave him little dolls and everything but Cell still wailed loudly. Dr. Gero fell onto his butt and began to sob into his hands.  
Suddenly, Baba appeared on the scene. "I'm here for the children." She muttered. The three shoved the little crying villains into her arms.  
"TAKE THEM!" They shouted.  
King Cold quietly bent over behind Bardock's ear. "My son's better than yooours." He whispered. Bardock just growled, knowing he wasn't as powerful as the one taunting him.  
Baba sweat-dropped and teleported to Earth. She put them all into a bag, tied the bag with a big red bow, and dropped the bag on Goku's front door.


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Bag of Villainy!

Chichi woke up to the sound of muffled crying. She shot out of bed and ran to the door. She slammed open the door, waking Goku, Goten and Gohan up. On her doorstep she found a moving sack that sounded like three babies crying. She grabbed the bag and ran to the kitchen table. Goku and the others were standing behind her curious to what was in the sack. She ripped the sack open.

Frieza didn't know what happened, he just knew he couldn't see and he was squished into a small space with the other two he absolutely hated. One smelled horrible and the other smelled strangely of trucks, fancy perfume, and chemicals. The ribbon was ripped off, and he pounced out of the sack- hitting his head on the ceiling. He fell to the floor, holding his head trying not to cry.

Cell hated the fact he couldn't see- even with his hyper sensitive sight. He growled, trying to rip the sack open. Strangely his powers weren't working- his stomach growled. 'Oh.' He thought, curling up into a ball in pain. Suddenly he saw light, and then his entire field of view filled with it. He stood up, his stomach growling even louder. Frieza's tail knocked him in the back of the head, and he was in the ball again.

Raditz didn't like the dark. Oh no he HATED the dark. The dark was where monsters were- and he was trapped with two of them. He laid in the sack, shaking and about to pee in his armor. Suddenly, the darkness was gone. There standing in front of the table was a very tall woman, or he was just very short, a boy that looked strangely familiar and-  
His brother.  
The one he stole a baby from.  
Raditz shrieked and flew under the table, covering his eyes with his chubby hands. He felt a pair of hands grabbing his waist and lifting him out from under the table.  
He peed.

-  
Goku stared in shock, there was three of the worst- in his opinion - people in the universe. And they were babies. He reached under the table and grabbed what looked like his brother. His hands felt wet, and he was confused.  
Goten picked up the tiny tyrant Frieza, and hugged him. "I always wanted a pet!" He whisper-shouted. Frieza felt strangely comforted by the hug, and looked up at his captor. He had the same hair as Goku, the same eyes, the same everything. He shrieked- both in rage and in fear- and kicked the boy in the face. He dove under the table where Raditz used to be. Cell stayed in his curled up ball, even after the one who killed him picked him up.  
Chichi got back up from previously fainting. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
All the babies started crying. Raditz crying the loudest, Cell and Frieza's cries the highest pitch.

-A few hours later-

The three babies were sitting at a makeshift kiddy table eating their food. Raditz was shoveling handful upon handful into his mouth, barely stopping to breath, while Frieza was calmly picking at his food with his plastic baby-fork and spoon- he was very unhappy there was no wine but he realized he wouldn't really enjoy it in that state of mind. Cell sat there poking at his food with a face of disgust, he attempted to eat it but couldn't manage to get it in his mouth without feeling like he was going to puke- which was a problem considering his stomach felt like it was going to implode with how hungry he was.  
Goku sat curiously watching the former villains eat- especially focusing on Raditz. He walked over to Cell's seat. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked the little bio-android.  
Cell's head snapped up to stare at the saiyan he considered an enemy. "This food is disgusting. I can't manage to get it even close to my mouth without gagging. Get me something better." He snapped, tossing his food onto the ground. Raditz proceeded to snatch the food before it fell, and ate it too. Cell growled. "I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD HAVE IT, MONKEY!" He shouted at the saiyan boy who just finished eating the stolen food. Frieza just chuckled as the two shouted insult after insult at each other. Monkey, monster, ape-man, cicada monster. Suddenly, Cell blasted the table into ashes.  
Frieza stood up, outraged that his dinner was destroyed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! YOU DESTROYED MY FOOD, YOU IMBECILE!" He shouted,dumping the juice he held in his hand- which saved it from the blast- onto the other's face. Cell slapped him, and Frieza charged.  
That was the final straw for Chi-Chi.  
She grabbed both children, Cell by the wing and Frieza by the tail. "TIME OUT FOR BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE NOT COMING OUT UNTIL YOU SAY SORRY!" She shouted, putting the two in opposite corners on stools.  
Raditz just stared. He walked up to her leg, and pulled on her pants-sleeve. "Uh. You're like my step-sister right? You're... neat." He muttered, blushing at how weak of a complement he was giving. She reached down, and he flinched expecting to be hit- she patted him on the head, smiling.  
An hour later, they were all put to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Golden Fury!

-Author's Note- Warning, this got a 'lil dark. Guess that's what happens if you have a cast of mainly villians? But hey! A Raditz chapter!-

Raditz opened his eyes.  
He couldn't see very far.  
He looked over to the other two laying beside him, Frieza to his left and Cell to his right. He grabbed Frieza and shook him. "Lord Frieza.. It's dark.. I'm scared.." He whispered. Frieza opened his eyes and yawned.  
"What do you want me to do about it? Go back to sleep or I'll-" He cut himself off as he saw a figure moving in the shadows. His face turned pale- paler than normal- and he covered his face with the blanket. The movement woke Cell up.  
"What's going on you two?" He asked, still groggy from being woken up. He looked over and saw the same thing Frieza did. Raditz noticed too, and he almost screamed. Cell clamped his hand over the saiyan's mouth. "Quiet.. it might hear us. We have to quietly assassinate it, not go all head on. That'd get us killed. Again." He whispered. Raditz nodded. Frieza stood, crouching behind a pillow he grabbed.  
"I'll try to stun it, you two attack after." He whispered to the other two. He then threw the pillow at the figure. The other two children charged, yelling. Cell charged a Kamehameha and Raditz charged his double sundae attack.  
They slammed into the wall.  
"Damn it it phased into the wall! Blast the walls!" Frieza shouted, proceeding to blast the wall repeatedly. The other two did the same, Raditz's attacks fading into the others' more powerful blasts. "Shit! It's not doing anything! We have to get out of here!" Frieza screamed at the others, and they all ran through the hole they made.  
Goku slept through the entire thing, even though half his house was demolished in the explosion.  
The trio ran from the house, heading to the forest. Raditz tripped on a rock and was caught by Cell. "We have to stick together." He whispered.  
Suddenly, they all tripped on a wire half way into the forest. The wire triggered a trap, but the trap was extremely old. It misfired, launching them all into the air and over a cliff into a river. The trio squirmed, trying to stay afloat. Cell had an idea. "L- Lock arms! It might keep us afloat like ants!" He shouted, choking part of the way on water. They all locked arms and let their bodies float. It mostly worked, they didn't sink below even though water still splashed into their faces.  
Raditz blinked.  
Suddenly, the water was gone. So was the other two babies, and basically all the land.  
He stood in complete darkness, nothing else but him. "Oh no.." He whispered. "I died didn't I... but this is... different-" He was cut off by a loud roar.  
There was a dinosaur in-front of him. A tyrannosaurus-rex. And on top of it was...  
"P-Prince Vegeta?!" Raditz said, shocked. Vegeta glared down at him from atop the dinosaur's head.  
"Run, little man, run. Run for your life or be eaten like the weakling you are." He shouted down to the fluffy haired saiyan. The dinosaur began chasing Raditz.  
Raditz found he couldn't fly, or run very fast. He screamed as he tripped, something wrapping around his leg. When he turned around he found the dinosaur and Vegeta were gone, replaced by the one and only Frieza. "F-Frieza... Please..." He whimpered, covering his face as he was lifted by the leg by the tyrannical space lizard. Frieza chuckled and punched the young saiyan like a punching bag. Once more, the scenario changed. He found himself laying on the ground, badly injured, his brother standing over him. "B-brother..." He coughed. One by one, all of his enemies he has faced, everyone he has killed and harmed appeared. They all held their hands out, trying to grab him. For a second, Raditz's eyes flashed green and his hair gold. "G-get away..." He rasped, the hands pulling at every inch of his injured form. They all screamed his name, some in agony, some in rage and some in fear. Once again, his hair and eyes flashed. "G-get... away..." He said once more, attempting to push the hands away.  
They began to rip and tear harder and stronger, ripping clothes and flesh and hair. He screamed.  
Raditz shot up in bed, still screaming. Cell kicked him in the face. Frieza stared at what had happened to the boy as Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten ran into the room.  
They were all shocked.  
Raditz had become a Super Saiyan **in his sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4: Stranger Danger!

-Author's Note- This chapter is dedicated to my two or so reviewers at the time I wrote this! Thank you!

-Four months Passed-  
Cell stood in the park, wearing his new clothes. He wore dark brown shorts, sneakers, a large hat (covering his horn-things) pulled backwards, and a blue T-shirt which said "Danger- I bite". He looked around. He had snuck out while everyone else was eating and had masked his power level so he could have fun. He looked over to his left and saw a man in the bushes. "What the hell are you looking at, worm?!" He shouted, his high pitched voice squeaking along with his shoes as he turned to face what he considered a small problem. The man stood up, shocked.  
"D-Didn't your mommy teach you not to swear?" He asked, unsure of what else to say. Cell growled.  
"What mother?! I don't have one! Never did!" He growled, looking down at his new shoes. The man's eyes lit up. Cell watched as he looked around. Nobody else was in the park so early in the morning. For some strange reason, the man whistled. Before he could realize what was going on, Cell felt a chop to his neck. He passed out, as his new child body couldn't handle as well as he used to. His vision wavered and faded to black. "D-damn.. it.." He muttered as he fell to the ground.

-Back at Goku's-Breakfast-  
Suddenly, Frieza stopped eating. Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to talk. "I feel like something I should know of just happened." He said. "Oh well. Might as well finish the food, right?" He said, shrugging. They all nodded and ate more.  
Frieza dropped his fork, realizing who is missing.  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS CELL." He shouted.

-Random House Number Seven-A few hours later-  
Cell opened his eyes, and found he couldn't move very far. He was chained to a heater by his left foot. "Waking up already, little guy?" He heard a voice say. His head snapped up, to see the smug face of his captor inches from his. The room was filled with other children chained to random household objects.  
"Oh shut up! I could kill you and everyone on this planet if I wanted to so you shut your mouth!" He growled. The man began to laugh.  
"Ah a tough guy? What's your name?" He laughed, giving Cell a noogie. Cell smirked.  
"You fool. You don't recognize me? Well, it HAS been seven years since I was on TV. But surely you couldn't forget the great Cell!" He laughed, as he threw off his cap. The man fell back, his face turning pale. Cell grinned. The children screamed, and he disintegrated the rope. "Little children, cover your eyes. This isn't going to be pretty. Oh and don't worry, I'm not allowed to kill you." He laughed, as he walked over to the man who kidnapped them. The children covered their eyes, and he kicked the man's skull in.  
Goku sensed the surge in energy and teleported to the scene. "Cell, are you okay? What happened?" He asked, looking at all the children.  
"This man kidnapped a bunch of children, and caught me off guard. He's dead though. And don't go on about how I am not supposed to kill people, since this was self defense! Who knows what vile things he did to the children, and would have done to me as well- and if let go, would continue doing so." He growled, picking his hat back up and putting it on.  
Goku instant-transmissioned him and the children to their homes.  
Cell's stomach growled. "Get me some food, would you? And make it not shitty!" He shouted. Goku laughed, and walked off to get the little bio-android some lunch. Cell sighed and sat down.  
"Today was weird."


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon Balls and the Zoo!

-Author's Note-Last chapter for the night!

Frieza, Raditz and Cell climbed on Goku's bed. Cell kicked the Saiyan in the shoulder and he woke up. Frieza stood on his chest and pointed at his mortal enemy's face. "You! Take us to the zoo! NOW!" He shouted, Cell and Raditz nodding. Goku laughed.  
"Alright, get off me and I'll take you guys, Goten and Gohan to the zoo. I guess it'd make a nice surprise for the boys." He said, laughing. The three floated in the air, holding hands and flying in circles singing "going to the zoo" repeatedly. Goku laughed more.  
-At the Zoo-  
Goku, Cell, Frieza, Raditz, and the boys walked into the zoo. Frieza proceeded to run off, but nobody noticed. He ran around, looking at all the strange Earth animals. Suddenly, he stopped.  
"..They have Saiyans here?" He whispered, staring at an ape exhibit. He realized he could climb in, as there was only a small wall separating him from the 15 foot drop. He grinned, and dove in. His disguise flew off, and his tail wagged behind him. He landed in front of a large male. "Monkey! Look who it is! Missed me?! Well I didn't miss you!" He shouted at the confused ape. Suddenly, Goku appeared behind him and grabbed him by the tail.  
"Frieza leave the apes alone. C'mon, you gotta see the lizards! They got an albino one!" He said and teleported Frieza to a lizard exhibit. "Look!" He pointed at one of the lizards.  
Frieza gasped. "OH MY GOD YOU MONSTERS KEEP INFANTS IN CAGES!" He ran off screaming. The lizard just blinked. Goku looked at Raditz, and he nodded. He turned Super Saiyan, flew after Frieza, and grabbed him. Frieza squirmed as he was dragged back by his tail. They all went to the frog exhibit. There was a new exhibit featuring a strange frog they had found in the forest.  
Goku gasped as he saw the frog. "They've got Captain Ginyu here?" He shouted. Frieza's eyes widened as wide as saucers.  
'If Ginyu is still alive.. If I get the other two idiots to help I might be able to get him his body back!' He thought to himself. He blasted the glass and grabbed the frog. "Come on, idiots!" He shouted as he flew away. Raditz shrugged, looking at Cell, and they both flew off with him. Frieza landed in a field, and lowered his power-level. "Here's the deal! We have to get the dragon balls and wish his body back! And I overheard them saying something about there being two wishes now, so you guys and I can get immortality or something!" He told the others, and they shrugged.  
"So how are we going to do this?" Cell asked.  
"Okay so. First. Raditz. Burst into Capsule Corps with Cell and steal the radar. Make sure to be in Super Saiyan form to shock them." He said. "I'll be waiting in this area nearby so we can run and hide our power-levels." Frieza replied, as Ginyu croaked in his hands. He looked down at Ginyu. "How the fuck did this happen, Ginyu." He said, the frog's eyes widened and he tried to escape. Frieza growled.

-A few minutes later at Capsule Corps-  
Vegeta was sitting on the couch, watching Trunks play video games. "You should punch more." He said, as his son was losing the game. He took a sip of his drink-  
Suddenly, a Super Saiyan Raditz burst through the wall with Cell. "HI PRINCE VEGETA BUSY BYEEE" He shouted as he stole the dragon radar off the table.  
Vegeta spit his drink out. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted as he began to get up. He slipped and fell, on Trunks' toy car. "GREEN-GOD DAMN IT TRUNKS!" He shouted.

-A few hours Later-

Frieza grinned, They had all 7 dragon balls. They had them in a large cave system, in a pit they assumed would be large enough to hold the dragon. Frieza held out his chubby arms. "DRAGON! COME OUT AND GRANT MY WISHES!" He shouted. The dragon balls began to glow. Ginyu croaked and hid behind Frieza's stubby legs. When the dragon was fully out, it had parts of it's back sticking all through out the cave system, and part of it stuck out.  
"I am the eternal dragon-"  
"I wish for Captain Ginyu's body to be alive and having him inside of it!" He shouted. The dragon growled, and his eyes glowed.  
Ginyu's body appeared in front of them, and the frog fell over- dead. Ginyu stared at how small Frieza and the other three were. "Uh.. Lord Frieza? Why are you so tiny?" He asked.  
Suddenly, Vegeta burst through the ceiling, along with Goku, Krillin, Tien, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks. "Go back into the dragon balls, dragon!" Vegeta shouted.  
Shenron nodded, glowed, and returned to the dragon balls.  
Frieza squeaked and hid behind Ginyu. "GINYU PROTECT ME!" He cried, tears flowing from his eyes. Cell and Raditz hid behind rocks, Raditz bawling and Cell just barely holding in the tears.  
Vegeta growled. "Not this idiot again!" He held his hand up to blast the newly reformed Captain.  
"NO DON'T KILL HIM!" Frieza shouted, jumping in front of the shocked and confused Ginyu. Goku smacked Vegeta into a wall.  
The sound of running water echoed through the cave. "Uh... Cell? I kinda pee'd..."  
"OH GOD THAT'S DISGUSTING!" He shouted and jumped from behind the rock, onto Ginyu's shoulder.

"...What the hell is going on?!" Ginyu asked, looking at the tiny tyrant, tiny saiyan he could have sworn he had met before, and tiny bio-android.


	6. Chapter 6: ICE CREAM MAN!

-A week later-

Cell sighed. He wasn't allowed to leave the area without permission anymore, neither were Frieza or Raditz. Raditz got off a little easier because it turned out the only reason he helped was because Cell wanted to help and he was scared of Cell. Ginyu wasn't killed, or sent away. Rather, he had to cook for the children. Cell groaned, as he flopped onto his back to stare into the sky.  
He decided to visit his memories, to keep him from getting too bored.

 _There was screaming, as Cell walked through the small town, his tail wagging behind him. He had not absorbed the androids yet, though he was unknowingly days away from doing so. He pierced the back of a person, a child of eight years old. He sucked the child's life force dry, and continued on his rampage, sucking dry everyone he encountered._

 _Cell slammed into a rock, his entire body shooting with pain. He didn't know how, but Vegeta was strangely more powerful than him. Extremely so. He wasn't even paying attention to how much he was being beaten anymore, lost in his own thoughts. How to defeat the saiyan prince. How. 'I wish I had absorbed 18 when I had the chance instead of toying with them.' He thought.  
His eyes widened. That's it.  
Vegeta was only interested in a good fight._

 _Cell cried out as the blue energy attack engulfed his entire body, ripping him piece by piece, limb by limb, cell by cell.  
He couldn't believe this was happening.  
He lost.  
His vision faded as-_

Cell's eyes snapped open. That was enough visiting memories. He sighed heavily, and stood. He decided to see what Frieza was up to.

Frieza punched the tree, over and over, until it split in half. This was the seventh tree he had broken. They told him, he could only go to the tree line. Ha! He'd just make his OWN tree line! How about that! He walked over to the next tree, and punched it too. Cell walked up beside him. "Need any help?" He asked, grabbing Frieza's fist.  
The two of them had become sort of friends. Frieza shook his head, and Cell just walked over to a tree and began to punch it as well.  
Raditz walked up behind the two, eating an ice cream the ex-Captain had made. "You guys want ice cream?" He asked, holding out a spoonful.

Frieza and Cell turned to face the saiyan boy. "Where'd you get that?!" They both shouted, running up to him.  
"Uhh. Ginyu made it for me, it's pretty good." He told them. They ran inside and tackled the purple man.  
"GIVE US ICE CREAM OR PERISH!" They both shouted, holding him by his horns.  
"Okay! I'll make you ice cream!" He shouted back, in severe pain. They hopped off him and started making it.  
They both stood right behind him staring right at him. Ginyu squeaked, and kept making it. The ice cream was done, and they watched Ginyu sprinkle what they thought was chocolate powder or something on it.  
They ate the entire bowl all at once.  
Their vision began to fade.  
They heard Raditz collapse but feet away.  
Their vision turned black and they collapsed as well.  
"HA I DRUGGED IT" Ginyu shouted, and did the victory dance.

-Author's Note- GINYU GOT THE DRUGS! HAH! But in all seriousness, I had an epic idea for chapter 6 but heh I needed a lead-in chapter so here! Have some filler! Next up will be another Frieza chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Icy Cold Tears

WARNING: THIS IS REAAALYYY DARK. MIGHT HAVE TO CHANGE THE RATING OMG. YEAAAH DOING IT JUST IN CASE.

Frieza opened his eyes.  
Either he was in an inky black darkness, or he was blind. He hoped for the latter, would mean he wouldn't see Goku's face anymore.  
Suddenly, the ground below him dropped. He tried to fly, but couldn't. He screamed as a gold glow appeared in front of him, following. It was Goku. The Super Saiyan.  
Then, the blackness turned into-  
Namek.  
He was on Namek. Didn't it blow up? Doesn't matter, he was on it. He looked up as the Saiyan pulled his fist back and punched him straight in the gut. He coughed up blood, eyes watering. He raised his fist to retaliate, but he was punched once more. Frieza was knocked into the ground, which collapsed in on itself.  
He was in the darkness again, but the Saiyan was with him too this time. Suddenly, once more the scenery changed.  
He wasn't on Namek anymore, he was in his room-  
From when he was five.  
He realized what was happening.

 _His door opened, to reveal his brother Cooler.  
"B-brother?" He said, unable to stop himself. Cooler just glared at him.  
"Father loves you more." He said, in a tone filled with pure hatred. He shoved the young boy down, and raised his fist.  
"Brother what are you doing? It isn't sparring time-" Frieza was cut off by a punch to the gut. His own brother had punched him.  
Again and again, the boy brought his fist down upon his brother he hated. Frieza began to cough up blood, but Cooler did not stop. He kicked the young Frieza into a wall, and kicked him again and again in the legs and torso. He cried out as he was pummeled.  
"SHUT UP!" Cooler shouted, blasting him in the jaw. He continued hitting his brother and kicking him in the leg until a loud crack was heard. Frieza's legs had bent completely backwards, twisted unnaturally at the thigh and jutting out at odd angles. Cooler stepped back, in shock at what he had done. "...What the hell have I done?!" He shouted, falling backwards.  
Their dad ran in, and everything went dark.  
Next thing he knew, he was in the healing chamber.  
'Not this... not again...' He thought, unable to move willingly, forced to bend to memory's will.  
He saw his father and the doctor Malaka standing and looking at him. They didn't realize he was awake, as they were more focused on his legs.  
"I'm sorry, sir. His legs are never going to heal fully. He is going to be crippled his entire life if he doesn't get better today."  
_  
Suddenly, the scene fell to darkness. He found himself in another memory.  
It was the very previous day.  
 _Frieza stood in front of his father, right beside his beloved brother. Frieza looked up, his father said he had surprises for the both of them._  
 _"You each are going to get a portion of my empire. Cooler, you will get the south portion. Little Frieza, you get this potion we are currently in and the east portion. I will keep the west."_  
 _Cooler jumped. "But why does he get more than me?!" He shouted. Frieza looked over at his brother._  
 _"What's wrong? Is it a bad thing?" He asked his brother, wanting to know why he was angry._  
 _King Cold growled at his oldest son. "You have been slacking on your training. If you catch up you will get more. Frieza hasn't been slacking at all."_  
 _Cooler had actually spend 20 more hours in the training room than Frieza, but he had given Frieza credit for it since Frieza hadn't met his quota of 40 hours. Cooler growled, and turned to his brother. "That's the last time I do YOU any favors, asshole-"_  
 _He was smacked. "You are not allowed to curse, Cooler. I have told you this several times." King Cold growled. Cooler held his cheek, he had never actually been hit before. Not that hard, at least. Cooler's power level surged, and he ran off._  
The scene faded to darkness.

Another scene began. He started to cry.  
 _"Lord Frieza, Are you okay?" A voice said from the shadows. It was Zarbon._  
 _"Yes, Zarbon. I am fine." He told him._  
 _"Alright. Is it okay for me to go to bed now?" Zarbon asked. Frieza nodded. Zarbon left the room._  
 _Frieza proceeded to get up, and go into the bathroom. He formed an energy beam on his finger and began to cut his leg. Right where the shorts would go over._  
 _"Damn legs... Damn me..." He muttered, continuing to slice his extremely strong skin._  
 _An idea popped into his head._  
 _"If I were to... they'd just blame it on... assassination..." He muttered._  
 _He held the ki beam right next to his neck._  
 _Suddenly, his hand was grabbed._  
 _A green hand held his wrist._  
 _"Sir.. What are you thinking?!" Zarbon shouted, pulling his arm away._  
 _Frieza pulled his hand from the green alien's grasp. He began to cry. "Tell no one." He rasped out._

His eyes snapped open. Frieza pulled the covers from himself and looked at his thighs. His legs were scar free.  
Beside him were his two friends, Cell and Raditz. The only ones who thought they understood him.  
He hugged Cell, and went back to sleep snuggled up to him.


End file.
